Savior of Darkness
by BleedingWoundsBlackEyes
Summary: When Harry is sixteen years old, he recieves a letter from his mother. She used ancient magic to get the letter to him, knowing that the letter is her last hope of saving her only son. After reading it, Harry finds that Albus Dumbledore has been lying to him his entire life. Harry is not Harry James Potter. He is Harry Salazar Snape, son of Lily and Severus Snape.


Summary: When Harry is sixteen years old, he recieves a letter from his mother. She used ancient magic to get the letter to him, knowing that the letter is her last hope of saving her only son. After reading it, Harry finds that Albus Dumbledore has been lying to him his entire life. Harry is not Harry James Potter. He is Harry Salazar Snape, son of Lily and Severus Snape. Lily's real name was Lilith Selene Black and she was a pureblood, twin sister of Sirius Black. She was also a Death Eater. Follow Harry as he goes about righting the wrongs...

Author's Note: Dark!Harry has always been one of my favorite things in the universe and so I decided to write one of my own for my first fanfiction. I will list the pairings down below this note just so everyone knows what they are. Thanks everyone for reading and remember to review.

BleedingWoundsBlackEyes

Pairings:

Draco/Harry

Blaise/Ginny

Hermione/Fred

Neville/Luna

George/Theodore Nott

Ron/Lavender

Prologue

Lily Potter

I stared down at the body of the man I'd married. James Potter lay dead at the bottom of the stairs, neck twisted at an abnormal angle. I smiled slightly, remembering the betrayal in his eyes as I'd taken his wand and shoved him down the stairs. I stared at him a moment longer before the sound of the Order in the living room made my blood boil. I wanted nothing more than to find Severus and run back to the Manor. Tom would know what to do. He always knew what to do. It was too late for that. Too late to save my life. Someone, some bloody idiot most likely, had told Dumbledore who I really was. They'd sold me out, had sold my son out.

Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, was going to kill me. He would kill me and lie to my son about what really happened. He'd tell him that he was the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. My Hadrian would grow up believing that I had been a meek muggleborn, a Light witch and a submissive wife. He would not know that I was a pureblood, that I was the darkest witch in my family. He would not know who his real father was. And Severus, Harry's biological father, would go on believing that I had turned my back on him. Only Tom, my brother in everything but blood would know the truth. Only Tom would know that I had been faithful and true to his cause until the very end of my life.

Oh, Harry would find out the truth. The letter I had written for him which explained everything would be given to him by my adoptive sister on his sixteenth birthday. Albus Dumbledore was under the mistaken impression that Petunia and I hated each other but he couldn't be further from the truth. Petunia and I had always been close. We faked the "terrible fight" because I'd known that Albus was eventually going to come after me and I wanted Hadrian to go to someone I could trust. If Albus thought Petunia hated me, he'd send Hadrian to her. And so I'd sent her the letter for Hadrian and had left specific instructions. She was to pretend she'd hated me, to raise my son as if she had. And, on his sixteenth birthday, when he found out the truth, she was to give him the portkey to Riddle Manor. What he would do then, I didn't know. But I had faith that Hadrian would do the right thing.

Staring down at my little boy, I cast a powerful glamour over him. Now he looked the part he needed to play for the next fifteen years. I was still staring him down when Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room. He stared at me, wand drawn, and I smirked slightly. When he spoke, his voice was filled with malice.

"I'm sorry Lily but I can't allow you to live. Your son is our only hope against your master."

I smirked again. "You can kill me, Dumbledore, but you will never take Tom down. He will defeat all of you. You can raise my son to be a murderer and it still won't change the fact that you are one yourself."

"I'm sorry."

He cast the killing curse then and I watched it as it hit my chest. I was dead before I hit the ground.


End file.
